


Why can't anything just be normal for me?

by bellarkeru1es



Category: Superman - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeru1es/pseuds/bellarkeru1es
Summary: Fostered kid finds out she is far from normal upon the arrival of some new students at her school.





	Why can't anything just be normal for me?

**Author's Note:**

> So I have written a few other fanfiction stories but have yet to put them up but this one I thought might be fun to share. If you have any positive constructive criticism, I will obviously appreciate it. I would like to ask that the negative criticism be kept to yourself. I know that my story may not be perfect in the beginning (which is kind of sad since I am thinking of maybe going into history journalism) but I would like to venture out of my comfort zone and try something new. The first few chapters will be focusing on the adjustment of controlling her powers but after that I may move onto her fighting crime and finding her parents (or maybe her parents finding her if you guys would prefer).

I thought everything was all normal for me until it happened. Honestly I thought everything that happened in my life before was just because it was just a family genes thing or that I was just a weird person meant to stay that way forever. Nothing that has happened to me so far though has indicated that I am a child of a superhero. And not just any superhero. My dad is Superman which made me cousin to Supergirl and Lois Lane's daughter. You're probably wondering why I didn't know this before I was...I am getting so off track. Let me start over from the beginning . I was given the name Alanna by the government when I was put into the foster care system as a baby (although I did find out my real parents gave me the name of Clark Griffin Kent but I will tell you more about that later). I am very used to going from one home to another. Sometimes spending a few days in one place before being moved again.   
The weirdness started after my 5th birthday. I honestly don't even know what happened but one second the chair I was sitting in was fine and the next it was broken beneath me. All I had done was bounced up and down a little bit for the next present. It wouldn't have been a big deal if it was a plastic or maybe even a wooden chair. But no it was a metal chair. My foster parents didn't know what to make of it so nothing was done accept to throw the chair away. There were many other times where I accidentally (and quite strangely) destroyed some other property in other homes (which didn't make me very popular at those foster homes). Being able to suddenly see through objects (even walls) started when I was 15 (which made it awkward while going through puberty and seeing into locker rooms is NOT how I wanted to spend part of my high school career). I didn't really have anyone to share any of this weirdness with because 1. I wasn't very popular, 2. I was a foster kid who moved around a lot (so making and keeping friends was kind of hard), 3. the few friends I did end up making were just as weird and unpopular as me.   
The first friend I was actually able to keep was Jasper Jordan and he was the one that was the most normal of our little group. He loves to wear this ridiculous pair of glasses for no reason whatsoever. His best friend-in-crime (AKA my other friend) is Monty Green. Both are major science nerds. Monty is more interested in agricultural science while Jasper is just into science so he can make things explode (which gets him and Monty into trouble a lot because those two are insperable) or make better weed. Both of my weird lovable idiots like to get high. I have tried smoking with them but wasn't able to get high for some reason so I pretended to seem like I was just like they were. After all the weird stuff that had happened to me, I still had a semi normal high school experience until HE showed up.   
Now this whole time I pretty much ignored all people for friend or romantic relationships because I was fine knowing I had Jasper and Monty as friends. However the moment the Blakes showed up at our school my junior year, I was screwed. I met Octavia first. She was quite bubbly and not my usual kind of people but the moment I was paired up with her, this long haired wonder just gave me this intense stare and stuck out her hand saying, "Hi! I'm Octavia and we're going to be great friends, Clarke!"  
I took her hand and said,"Um...Hi. My name isn't Clarke. It's Alanna."  
"Oops," she giggled,"Clarke is for later. You are going to love your parents eventually you know. And don't worry about your powers. Obviously you're going to be able to control them eventually and you are going to be just so amazing! Wait until you meet Bell! You may hate him at first. I know his attitude toward everyone is really offputting but I had this wonderful dream the other day that you're going to be so in touch with him! Don't let his overprotectiveness bother you. He is quite a teddy bear! Oh I have powers to! I can read your mind and sometimes I can see the future! You ready to start the assignment?"


End file.
